There's a Hole in The World
by Dylan and Ire-Kat
Summary: 19th century London welcomes two brothers who were imprisoned on an Island for the Crime of Murder. Now they have returned to fulfill a few goals: Revenge and a New Life. Based off of Sweeney Todd, Follow the Vargas Brothers through their pain. ItaAme.
1. There is no place like London

**Good day! My Vatti, his girlfriend and I were watch Sweeney Todd and I was like "Ding Ding Ding IDEA!"**

**This is for my friend Kat, who role-plays with me and draws my art, who is in the hospital. So please wish Kats_with_shamrocks good luck during recovery, she is BACK in the hospital :'(.**

**[Disclaimer]: I Don't own Hetalia or Sweeney Todd. Sorry darlin' but I do own boots with my name on them.**

**[Warnings]: Crazy people, Cannibalism, Twist, murder…. Possibly other stuff.**

**This is my first story so please be nice, Kat did help me when she was awake :O.**

**Summary: 19****th**** century London welcomes two brothers who were imprisoned on an Island for the Crime of Murder. Now they have returned to fulfill a few goals: Revenge, Love, Money and a New Life. Follow Romano and Veneziano, who will take up the alias of Lovino and Feliciano. **

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**~Prologue~**_

_**The sun was dead behind the black curtains of night, the moon its self was hiding behind the gray clouds that rested in the sky above the large manor. There were lights on inside the magnificent home of the judge named Arthur Kirkland. Music played slowly as the bodies moved together in a rhythm, pressing against one another as the tune of the music carried the mood. The Masked people danced, moving in their nice clothes, holding their dates close happily.**_

_**In the corner stood two men of great interest of the Judge and his friend, the city baron named Francis Bonnefoy. The two men in question are none other than the young and engaged Antonio C. Fernanez and his even younger friend, Alfred F. Jones. Their were invited to a ball that the judge was hosting, sadly their fiancés were not invited and when they asked the judge he told them that it would not be feasible for two extra men to come. So Antonio, a handsome Spaniard, and Alfred, a charming teen from America, went to this celebration together in their finest outfit.**_

_**While Alfred and Antonio drank their drinks in small sips they were being watched by the two high powered men. They did not notice the men cornering them, they stood by the stairs, where a door sat in the shadow of the stair case. When Antonio noticed him and his friend were being watched he grabbed Alfred's arm and opened the door, going inside where ever the door led. When they disappeared inside the room they did not see the menacing smirk the two high powered men shared.**_

_**Francis and Arthur walked to the door and locked it, locking the two engaged men inside. Francis turned to his friend and gave him a slightly worried look. This was kidnapping, they were kidnapping two men from their lovers. But Arthur did not care about that, he kept a smug look, who would dare object to a man of high and noble power over the people.**_

"_**You do realize that someone will come looking for them… in fact I know of two people who will be snooping around shortly" the slightly concerned Frenchman said to his British friend. Arthur smirked like the crazy man he truly was, he shook his head and cocked his head toward his friend. **_

"_**Do not worry Bonnefoy, I have everything already planned, they will be leaving this country for imprisonment not later then tomorrow night " he said before walking back into the crowd of guest, he was not worried about Antonio's and Alfred's lovers. He would be rid of them within twenty-four hours.**_

_**-Seven Long Years later-**_

_**Chapter One: There is No Place Like London**_

The ship stopped at the highly secured port, gray clouds painted the sky above the city of London. A loud, ear piercing, whistle soon over ran the sounds of the busy British Capitol. The ship's large door fell onto the dock, causing a loud crashing sound on the stone structure. Guards stood around the ship, awaiting for what ever was inside, all holding their guns tightly. Soon men of all shapes and sizes bean to exit the dark ship. The guard's crinkled their noses in disgusts at the people, who were ex-prisoners of the Queen for different Crimes.

Among this dark crowd was a pair of Italian brothers, almost identical but there were a few things different about them. One was barely three inches taller then the other, the one who was taller had darker brown hair; compared to his brother who had amber brown hair, their eyes had a slight color difference as well. The taller one had darker brown eyes and the shorter one had rusty amber eyes, both were fairly tan and weak looking. Both boys had a single long curl on the side of their heads, it was on the opposite side for each brother.

With the two brothers was an albino Prussian who the ship had picked up at a port it stopped at for supplies. He talked to the captain and paid his fair to get on the prisoner ship back to the Island of Britain.

He soon became friends with the youngest of the two Italians, the elder one found him to be extremely annoying. He did not know much about the two men, other then they said they were framed for murdering a man and a teen. He honestly believed them, but still felt a dark aura behind the innocent mask they wore.

"I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders" the Prussian said happily to the men. "From the Dardanelles, to the mountains of Peru" he said, drawing a looking from the Italians. "But there's no place like London!" he felt so joyful that he almost sang the last part.

The taller Italian looked at the albino with an annoyed face, "No, there is no place like London" he said in a dark voice. the albino passed over a slightly concerned face over to the shorter Italian, who gave him a sweet smile. "You are young, Gilbert, Life has been kind to you" he said. Gilbert, the Prussian, laughed and smile happily at the complement. "I have to go, mein bruder is going to be pissed if I am too late. So un-awesome." Gilbert said before dashing off into another direction away from the men.

'_you will learn…'_ the shorter man thought as Gilbert ran off to his brother's home on the other side of town. It brought anger to the two Italians that people still seemed to love this accursed country, with a legal system that doomed them to seven long years of labor in prison.

The taller boy turned to his brother and could read what he was thinking through the look in his eyes, they were both thinking the same thing, a dark thought that they had shared often before. Even before they were sent to Australia, before the murder of their loves, before the collapse of their once happy life. _'__**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit **__And the vermin of the World inhabit it. And its mortals aren't worth what a Pig could spit. And it goes by the name of London', _it was a dark thought, but it was something the taller boy began to say while they were in prison. A dark thought about their dark home.

They both had one bag each and as they maneuvered thru the crowded city of London, looking at the end of each street. The shorter brother was holding on to his brother's long jacket sleeve, not wanting to loose his brother in the crowded city. "Fratello much farther is it? I'm sleepy" the boy cried to his brother used his native tongue to address him. His brother ignored him and walked faster through the horrible city of persecution. The shorter boy fell slightly behind of his brother, to the point where he lost his for short moments in the crowd. He was lucky to catch up for a second and grasp hold of his brother's brown coat.

"Romano wait up-" the shorter boy started to say before his brother pulled him away from the people and into an alleyway. He pulled his brother close by and flashed him an angry look as he pressed the shorter male against the cold stone wall.

"Dammit Veneziano, I told you to call me Lovino. We are Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, not Romano and Veneziano Hetalia, not anymore at least bastrado" The taller brother, Lovino, explained to Feliciano. They returned to the streets, walking for a few miles till they got to a street labeled Fleet Street. Feliciano's face lit up with an ear-to-ear smile, running ahead of his brother and to a two story shop labeled in fancy letters.

'_**Ms. Elizabeta's Homemade Meat Pies'**_

The shop was gray and dusty, defiantly not showing often visitation. On the side was a dark wooden stair case that led up to a red door, which was an empty flat. from the shop under the flat was a smell that made Feliciano scrunch up his nose from the horrible smell of what ever was being cooked inside. Lovino hastily followed his little brother, not wanting him to get lost or end up doing something extremely stupid. When Lovino got a good look at what his brother was looking at he slightly smirked. He walked next to his brother and stood next to him, looking at the lover store door. It was a grayish-blue with a knitted lace curtain to block the view inside. Feliciano placed his hand on the handle of the door, pulling it to him and giving him and his brother access to enter the shop. Lovino and Feliciano entered the shop, both taking a slight breath in before entering the shop. Lovino could see Feliciano slight shaking, he knew this place brought back horrible memories.

'_Home…'_

They thought the same thing, both sadness and slight joy came up in their emotions, it had been seven years sense they had been home, but it seemed like twenty. They walked a bit more inside and saw two chairs, both happily wishing they could take a seat after the rather stressful walk from the port to the shop. Feliciano looked up to see a pretty female in her thirties with a large cutting knife, cutting up meat that clearly was old and had a few flies dancing around it.

The lady looked up to see the two brothers in her shop, her mouth gapped open like a fish. She jumped happily and jabbed the knife into her cutting board. "A customer!" she happily said, Lovino and Feliciano jumped and backed closer to the door. "Wait!" she called, grabbing hold of their arms and pulling them back slightly.

"What's your rush?" She asked Lovino, then turning to Feliciano, "What's your hurry?" she quickly asked the other boy. "You two gave me such a - fright. I thought you both were ghost" she smiled sweetly, Feliciano smiled back at the lady's soft voice. Before either boy could say anything she began chatting to them.

"Half a minute! Catch a sit?" she asked, both boys seemed to have given a nod. Their legs were still very drained from the long walk through London. Ms. Elizabeta smiled and slightly dragged them to two chairs that rested next to a small wooden table. "Sit down, sit." she said, Lovino and Feliciano did not need to be told twice.

"A bit pushy" Lovino mumbled to his brother, he was tired to even make an insult. The brown haired, brown eyed, Hungarian heard the man's comment and felt slightly stupid. "All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks" she explained, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Did you come here for a pie sirs?" she asked, hopeful for service. Before they could answer her she was already behind her counter and pulling out something from the small stove. She placed a tray of disgustingly small meat pies and placing them on little plates.

"Do forgive me if my head is a little vague- ugh! What is that?" she scream as she grabbed a frying pan and smashed something on her work place. "But you think we had the plague? Form the way people keep avoiding-" she started to say but stopped and hit the frying pan on the table again "No you don't." she laughed as she smashed a small bug that was feasting on her table.

"Maybe you try to clean up more mam' then maybe you would not have bugs?" Feliciano asked innocently, Lovino smacked his hand on his fore head in frustration at his little brother.

"Heave knows I try sir." she said, giving a rather annoyed look at the young man. She picked up the plates and walked over to the table. "Here you go" she said, placing them down in front of the boys. Lovino poked the pie in front of him and Feliciano looked at it like it was poison.

"Ick" Elizabeta said as she scrapped the corpse of the bug off her frying pan. "These are the worst pies in London" she said, loud enough for the boys to hear. They both looked like they wanted to make her feel better and lie about the pies they have not eaten yet. "If you doubt it, take a bite." she dared, both boys looked at each other and gulped loudly before picking up the questionable meal. a loud grumbling sound came from the boys' stomachs, Lovino and Feliciano both took a large bite. Their faces went sour at the taste of the most horrid thing they have ever placed in their mouths. Lovino and Feliciano began to cough and spit the pie back out onto the plate.

"Is that just disgusting? You have to concede it, it's nothing but crust." she said sadly, grabbing two mugs off one of her shelves and filling it with water. She brought the mugs to the men and placed them in front of them, "Here drink this you'll need it." she smiled, feeling sorry for the men. Both grasped the mugs and chugged the almost clear liquid.

"Now loves, what brings you two to London?" she asked, taking the plates away from the poor men who had decided to take a bite of the food.

"My brother and I actually lived here before we decided to… travel" Lovino lied about 'deciding' to do anything. Elizabeta's head cocked up and looked at the men closely, inspecting them., as if she was looking for something about them. She went back behind the counter and grabbed herself a mug, filling it with water.

"So dears, why are you two here? Certainly you two did not travel here for my pies" Elizabeta joked, the two boys shared a look of slight annoyance. " No, but I do have an odd question for you Ms. Elizabeta" Lovino began, looking at his brother who was staring at the water.

"My brother and I need a place to stay and were wondering if you could spare the flat upstairs" Lovino asked the lovely Hungarian. The lady smiled, she could make money, and that was very good thing in her eyes. "Yes, yes- But will you two be able to pay a fair?" she asked, the two brothers gave a slight look to each other.

"We could, yes. Both my brother and I are skilled" Lovino spoke for his brother, knowing that Feliciano was deep in thought. Lovino seemed to have a better control on his anger then his sweet little brother, even though they both felt the same loss.

"But why would you two want the upstairs? I certainly would never go in there" she lied, looking over at the boys like a sneaky cat.

"Why?" Feliciano asked, looking up at the lady, meeting her eyes. A slight smile formed on her lips and gave the Italians a small giggle.

"Well you see my loves, everyone thinks it's haunted." she said, they both gave her a questionable look. "Something horrible happened up there, something horrible" she said, intrigued by what the lady had to say the boys had to question. "Haunted?" Lovino asked.

"Yes, something happened up there. Something horrible" she said, the boys both seemed to have leaned in to listen to more. Elizabeta placed her hand on her chin and thought of the exact words for the story of the upper flat for the boys.

"Years ago, something happened up there, something not to nice" she explained.

"There was a tailor and a chef, and they were beautiful. Their lovers where proper with a knife, but they transported the lovers for life….they too were beautiful…" she started, both boys felts their blood rush.

"Ah…I remember their names… Romano and Veneziano Hetalia" she said

"What were their crimes?" Lovino asked, slightly annoyed about the word 'beautiful'. "Foolishness" she answered coldly.

"Romano had this love- a happy little nit his love was" she explained "Poor thing" she said. "There was this beetle you see, and he became quite fascinated with the poor thing" again she speaks.

"Veneziano had this love- a lovely little git his love was" she said again, "Poor thing" she repeated slowly. "There was this judge you see, and he wanted him so much you see…poor thing" again she says.

"The beetle called on them you see, he tells the dears the judge must see them and invited them to a party. The dears go to see the judge, but do not expect what happens… poor things" she says, looking deeply at her cup.

"They entered his home and everyone wears a mask, they know no one. They look for the judge and beetle but they can find neither- but both watched them from their shadows. They drank their drinks together, scared and alone" she says, Feliciano and Lovino remember what she is talking about; the ball.

"They cornered the dears and locks them away- " her voice slightly dies, she begins to sip the liquid. "They were no match for such craft, you see, and the drunk people thought they were daft, you see" she says. The horrible mental images of their beloveds being laugh at and touched by the cursed men, their screams piercing their ears as the two men are help less against the damned beast. Feliciano felt his palms sweat heavily and his throat began to sting, Lovino was getting fidgety and his face heated up from coming tears. They jumped up and screamed at the top of their lungs "NO!"

Elizabeta looked at the boys and slightly smiled to herself. "Would no one have mercy them?" Lovino asked, they knew nothing of what happened after they had kissed their loves goodbye. "So it is you two… Romano and Veneziano" she said.

"Where is Antonio? Where is my beloved?" Lovino asked slightly reaching out for help, begging to know where his beloved tomato-loving Spaniard lived.

"Antonio escaped… but when he returned home to no one he poisoned himself, arsenic that he bought from Mr. Wang on the corner. He tried to stop him, but he never listened" She explained, feeling bad to have to tell the Italian about his love. Lovino had this face, re-opening a horrible wound that was never truly healed after seven years. Feliciano looked at Elizabeta, who's eyes where still fixed on his older brother.

"And he has the little one" Elizabeta said, Feliciano and Lovino knew who she was talking about exactly. The little one was Alfred, Feliciano's sweet little rose. "He?" Feliciano asked, sanity slowly drained from his eyes. "Judge Kirkland?" he asked, Elizabeta nodded.

"He adopted him, like his own" she said, Lovino's eyes widened. Yes, Alfred was still underage at the time of the cursed ball. "Seven fucking years…." Lovino said, tears startling to fall.

"Seven god damn years of imprisonment, sweating and starving on false charges…seven damn years of dreaming about coming home and I was expecting to come home to my beloved Antonio and seeing Alfred all grown up, waiting for us" Lovino said slamming his fist on the table.

"Well Mr. Hetalia, I can't say the years have been to kind to you two" she said. Silence consumed them, Feliciano looked up with an insane grin on his face. "No…not Mr. Hetalia… those men are dead. We are Vargas, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas" the snapped man said.

"and they want revenge"

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Chapter one :P**_

_**Please Review sweeties!**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Cast: **_

_**Sweeney Todd- North and South Italy- Feliciano and Lovino (I split it up, it is two different people)**_

_**Feliciano: age 26 Lovino: age 32**_

_**Lucy (Lovino's fiancé)- Spain- Antonio C. Fernandez ( when he went missing) Age: 28**_

_**Sweeney's daughter, Johanna (Feliciano's fiancé)- America- Alfred F. Jones (when he went missing)Age: 16, yes Alfred was very young. But you know what- who cares? :D**_

_**(I want to point out that Alfred is the youngest and America is not Lovino's or Antonio's kid)**_

_**Anthony- Prussia- Gilbert (What?), Age: 24**_

_**Judge Turpin- England- Arthur Kirkland, Age: 33**_

_**The Beetle- France- Francis Bonnefoy, Age: 37**_

_**Ms. Leavitt- Hungary- Elizabeta Hedervary, Age: 34**_


	2. My Friends

_**Chapter Two of 'A Hole in The World'**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing D:**_

_**Warnings: murder, rape, occness, cannibalism, craziness, cursing.**_

_**A/N: This does not follow the exact plot of Sweeney Todd, it is a bit more like the play instead of the movie.**_

_**A/N2: Kat asked me to make a back story for Antonio and Alfred, so blame her for it :P**_

_**A/N3: Feliciano is like Extremely-insane, so don't question some stuff please :l Insanity isn't fun. **_

_**Thanks for all the great Reviews! :D**_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! **_

_**Chapter Two: My Friends**_

Lovino and Feliciano began to look around the house, remembering where things use to be and how life was. Lovino split away from the group and walked to where his old bed room was, he could see that no one had gone in it for awhile because there was dust on the door knob. Lovino traces the floral design that was around the brass knob, truthfully Lovino found the design to be tacky but it was welcoming to see it again after so long.

Lovino opened the door slowly and peered inside, not seeing much because the currtain had been drawn and that blocked the dim sun into the room. He walked inside the room and turned on the lights, making to room glow. Inside was good sized bed with dusty green blankets and pillows, there were a few tables, a nice chair and a dresser with a box of photographs on it. Lovino walked over to the pictures and studied the images in the box.

They were old pictures of Lovino and his brother in their home in Italy, there where a few of their shop in the early days, a few pictures of him and Antonio, a few of Alfred, a few of Feliciano, but the one that struck him the hardest was a copy of a picture that Feliciano and Alfred had sent out when they got engaged. Feliciano sent it back to their family and friends in Italy and a few in London, it was more like a wedding invataion then anything. Lovino felt so bad for his little brother, even though his pain for Antonio was just as great.

Lovino found one picture of just him and Antonio in the kitchen, holding each other close together. Oh god! How much he missed Antonio, how greatly did he wish he had Antonio's warm body against his once more. He traced Antonio's image, remembering the how lovely the man truly was. He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on the Spanish man, the first time he truly felt love.

_**Antonio was a tall man in his early twenties, he had sailed over to his new home from his home country of Spain looking for a change in scenery and a chance of love. He was a very tan man with untamed rich brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a smile that always graced his lips. He had an odd obsession with tomatoes, which was probably the reason he became instant friends with his lover and his brother when they met.**_

_**He met the brothers while he was at the market, buying tomatoes for dinner, and saw the two boy fussing over the ripeness of Antonio's favorite thing. Antonio walked over to the boys and snatched the tomato from their shared grasp, eyeing it like a doctor eyes his patients. The two brothers were both scared of the man who took their tomato. The Spaniard smiled and handed it back to the darker haired Italian, nodding happily. **_

"_**That is a good one, nice and ripe" he said, turning around to leave. The shorter man grabbed Antonio's arm and pulled him closer to where the men stood. "You know your tomatoes Mr.-?" the darker haired man stared to stay, the shorter man gave his brother a happy smile, the darker haired man was blushing at the Spanish male. **_

"_**Antonio Fernandez, I just moved here from Spain." he said, holing his hand out to the darker haired Italian, who blushed even darker. The darker haired Italian said nothing but slightly turned away, so I was up to the short man to talk. "I am Veneziano, and this is my older brother Romano" the man known as Veneziano introduced happily. **_

"_**We own a restaurant on Fleet Street" he smiled, Antonio's face lit up joyfully at the boy's words. "We have gotten really popular the past year, we are needing some more hands around the kitchen and it gets stressful. You know? Brother and I run it on our own!" the boy smiled, Antonio's face grew and magnificent smile. Romano always knew his brother had a loud mouth, and would tell almost anything to anyone who looked like they would listen.**_

"_**Well I have been looking for a job for awhile now, and I have good experience in the kitchen amigo" he said happily, Veneziano and Romano's faces lit happily at the dark man's words. **_

"_**If you are interested in the job then be at our restaurant tomorrow morning bastardo" Romano said, snatching his brother and pulling him home. Antonio and Veneziano noticed the cute blush that seemed stained on his cheeks. Antonio did show up to the restraints that next morning, and soon he began to work, and before all three of them knew it- Antonio had moved in and started dating Romano. **_

_**Life was good for the darker skinned men. **_

Lovino took hold of the image of Feliciano and Alfred, knowing his brother would want to have this picture with him forever. He slipped the picture into his coat and left the room, knowing exactly where his brother was. Lovino went out stairs and turned down the alley between the shop and someone else's shop, a wooden stair case led up to the flat that Feliciano wanted back.

When he turned the small corner he noticed Elizabeta just staring at the back of Feliciano, who was just looking at the stair case. The stairs led to a bright red door, one that Feliciano and his brother painted when they lived in this home. Feliciano slowly began to walk up the stairs, but Lovino caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Feliciano turned to his brother, giving him an odd look.

"Fratello?" he asked innocently, Lovino saw the pain that was in his little brother's eyes. Lovino pulled the picture out of his coat pocket and slipped in Feliciano's hand. Feliciano looked at his brother before he looked at the picture. His eyes widened as he saw the image of him and his little lover, he felt a pang in his broken heart. Lovino hugged his brother and kissed his fore head.

"Thank you" Feliciano mumbled before his tightly hugged his brother. After the hug all three walked up stairs to the room with the red door. During the small walk it gave Feliciano and Lovino a short time to think about the time they first met Alfred and the tiny boy's sad story.

_**Alfred's story was much different then the others, and it was rather tragic compared to Antonio and their fiancés. Alfred use to live in America with his brother, Matthew, but he passed away and left Alfred to live alone. With no money, no job, and not even being a teenager yet Alfred was forced to roam the streets for about a year until he decided to sneak upon a ship heading to London. To his misfortune he was found and almost killed by the merciless captain. But Alfred used the little wits he had to get a deal with the man, which sadly meant he had to let the man deflower him.**_

_**It was a shameful act of survival, but Alfred really did not want to die within the sea's wrathful waves. When the ship stopped in London the captain refused to let Alfred go, but that would not stop the stubborn youngling. When the captain was asleep the young boy slipped out of the room and cautiously made his **__way __**off the boat. But again his luck failed and the captain had awoken and began to chase the boy, who had jumped to the dock and ran into the city.**_

_**He ran with all his might, dodging people and carriages, he just wanted to be free from this cursed man.**_

_**Alfred ran down an alley way, to his misfortune it was one with no outlet, the captain had his cornered and some of his crew had followed them. It was Alfred against three grown men, and Alfred was a weak little twelve year old. The captain grabbed hold of Alfred's arm and pulled him to him, Alfred let out a yell for help and pain as the man's nails dug into his soft flesh. "Let go of me !Help! Someone please!" he cried his final words as the captain held the boy tightly. **_

"_**No one is going to save you brat, you belong to me" he man laughed, as he laughed like an idiot he did not notice the group of four men entering the alleyway. **_

"_**It would be best if you would release him amigo" a accented voice said, the captain and the two crew members turned to see four men. The men's eyes became slits as they searched for their weapons, realizing they left them on the ship in a hurry to catch Alfred. The first man, Antonio, had a rolling pin in his hands, the second was an Austrian who had a frying pan in his hands, then there were the two Italians, Romano had a cooking stone and Veneziano had a barber's razor.**_

"_**Pffh, why would you care? Besides he belongs to me" the man said, jerking Alfred closer. Alfred let out a loud whimper as he thinly dressed body was pressed against the man and his nails dug into him deeper. Veneziano felt a hurtful feeling in his heart when he saw this little boy being treated so horribly, remembering the horrible abuse him and his brother had to go through with their grandfather. Antonio charged at the men, followed by the elegant Austrian, they began to hit the men as hard as they could. They did not notice the captain slip away, but Veneziano did and he took action the best way he could. The fifteen year old Italian lunged himself at the captain, who was dragging the poor boy with him.**_

_**Veneziano stabbed the man in the arm, causing his to let go of the boy, Romano hit the captain in the gut with the heavy stone. Alfred ran into Veneziano's arms, feeling like any where but the captain's arm was a safe place. Antonio turned to the captain and shot a glare. "I would leave if I were you, amigo" he laughed, the crew members and the captain scurried away from the group. The Italian smiled and held the boy tightly. **_

"_**Its ok, he's gone" was the only thing Veneziano said to Alfred before the boy passed out in his arms, tired from not getting fed during his voyage. Veneziano looked at the boy with pity and then turned to his brother, begging him with his eyes to help the boy. Romano sighed and turned to face Antonio and their Austrian friend, who bother where awing over the tiny boy. "Fine" was all he said, he himself had to hide a smile.**_

_**Soon their lives began to alter because of the new boy, making their life so much better for them and yet harder as well. Antonio began to give Alfred an education and they three older men learned the boy had a natural talent for sewing. And soon he was able to contribute to the shop, and as their lives went on Alfred grew even more beautiful then anyone could imagine. Soon Veneziano had to admit the feeling he had for the young American, and soon they were in a relations ship. They were all a happy family.**_

_**Life was good for the odd family. Life was complete.**_

Elizabeta smiled at the two boys, who were now upstairs with her looking for something special. Feliciano pulled up a few boards in the floor, searching for something he had hidden just before they had taken him away from his amazing life. Finally Feliciano found a dark wooden box with silver buckles, a large 'V' was painted on it with a rich wine-red color.

A smile formed on Feliciano's face, not one of his sick grins but a true smile of happiness. Lovino kneeled next to his brother and Elizabeta looked over his shoulder, she was rather curious on what was in the lovely box. Feliciano opened the box to reveal seven solid silver shaving knives. Feliciano use to be a wonderful barber and these were his tools of art, a gift given to him by Alfred. He remembers the day so well….

_**It was a sunny day in London and Veneziano and Lovino were out in the town gathering supplies for the day's meals. When they had arrived home they saw Antonio in the front room of the shop, waiting for them. Romano saw the look on Antonio's face and knew exactly what was going on. They had been talking about this for weeks, it was something to do with his little brother and the day that was gracing them. "Veneziano! Romano! It's about time you two got here!" he yelled, almost throwing something at the taller Italian. **_

"_**Veeeh`! Tonio what's wrong?" Veneziano asked, worried for the Spaniard. Romano had to bite his lip from holding back a laugh. "Veneziano, you are in so much trouble amigo!" Antonio said, Veneziano started to freak out and dropped the two bags he was carrying. **_

"_**Trouble? What did I do?" Veneziano begged to know, Antonio had a stern and angry face. "I'd go talk to Alfred if I were you, he was really pissed at you" Antonio explained. Veneziano began to run around the lower story of the Shop, looking for Alfred. But he was not there, he ran back into the front room to see Antonio pointing outside. **_

_**Veneziano ran out side, Romano and Antonio right behind him. They stopped at the stairs to see Alfred looking pissed at the top of the stair case with something behind his back. Romano honestly did not know what Alfred had, but now that he was behind Veneziano he could smile widely. "Alfie? A-are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Veneziano asked, Alfred shot one of his angry glares.**_

_**Veneziano nervously walked up the stairs to Alfred, he was shaking nervously and worried he did something horrible to upset the usually happy blonde. Veneziano stopped at the step right in front of Alfred, he still was a good foot or more taller then Alfred. Veneziano threw his arms over Alfred's shoulders and gave the boy a slight peck on the lips. Alfred gave a small growl which made Veneziano back up slightly. **_

"_**Veneziano…" he said in his serious voice, which sounded like a little girl. **_

"_**Yes?" he asked in reply, he felt so nervous he could have probably wet himself when Alfred got serious with him. Alfred said nothing to the Italian, Antonio and Romano almost fell to the ground laughing. **_

"_**Alfred what did I do! I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me! I love you! Sorry!" he yelled, saying anything that would make Alfred happy. Alfred smiled cutely and kissed Veneziano on the lips softly, the Italian blinked confusedly. **_

_**Veneziano help something bump his gut and felt two hand son his shoulders. He looked to see Antonio and Romano grinning. Veneziano looked at what ever was poking him- a dark cherry wood box with a lovely 'V' painted on it. Veneziano blinked a few times and took hold of the box, brushing against Alfred's soft hands. "What's this?" he asked, Alfred smiled happily.**_

"_**It's your birthday gift amigo!" Antonio said happily, Romano grinned and nodded. Veneziano smiled so widely, ear-to-ear, he placed his hands on the lock and popped it open. What was inside shocked everyone but Alfred, who was the one who paid for most of it and chose it. Inside was seven solid silver razors for a barber, which was Veneziano's job. "Happy birthday" Alfred said sweetly.**_

_**Veneziano closed the box and looked down, light tears dripped from his eyes. The three looked at the smaller Italian with a worried look, though Alfred had to try and focus harder because he was almost blind. "Vene? Is everything alright?" Alfred asked, placing his hand on Veneziano's hand. **_

"_**Why did you get me something this nice?" Veneziano asked, looking up at Alfred with a worried look. Alfred smiled as sweet as he could manage, which was his great specialty. "You deserve something nice Vene, you take care of us so much and you needed some new ones" Alfred said, Veneziano held the box close to his chest and kissed the lid. "I don't know why you decided to do this, when you clearly needed glasses more then I need razors" he said, Alfred just smiled. **_

"_**Do not worry about me" Alfred smiled and kissed Veneziano on the lips again. Antonio and Romano smiled before they turned to leave. "Thank you" Veneziano said before he threw himself onto Alfred and began to kiss the teen.**_

_**They four were all greatly loved.**_

Feliciano took out ran his fingers over the blades, feeling the cold metal on his slightly warmer flesh. Loving the feeling of the missed razors. "These are my friends…." he mumbled before he picked up one of the razors. He stood up and opened the razor from the handle, he held the blade to the sun light. "See how it glistens… see how this one shines, how he smiles in the light…my friend….my faithful friend" Feliciano said, admiring the missed weapon. Lovino did not know how to reply to his brother's odd words. He knew Feliciano hid insanity behind his wonderful smile, he knew Feliciano had plans and he knew Feliciano missed his razors.

"Speak to me friend, whisper- I'll listen" he cooed to the razor, holding it close to his face and closing his amber eyes. "I know…I know… You have been locked out of sight…like me my friend," he almost wanted to cry at the last part of his spiraling into insanity.

"Well I've come home, to find you waiting…home…and we're together…. And we'll do wonders" he said, Lovino did not know if he was talking about the razor or his wish to have his beloved " ….wont we" he said, his voice dieing as he kissed the blade softly.

"It's a fine tool Mr. Vargas" Elizabeta said, moving slight away from the Italian. Lovino gripped his brother by the shoulders, as a form of telling him to get up and that he was here for him. Feliciano softly placed the razor he held in the pocket on his coat, which was a dark-shaggy gray color. The three sat in a small awkward silence until Elizabeta got an idea, she knew she needed to get the boys out for a little while just to breathe.

"Now dears, why don't we talk a nice walk through the market place? Been quite some time since you two have seen it?" she suggested, Lovino gave her a questionable look while his brother held the box in a tight hug. Lovino seemed to have understand what Elizabeta was aiming at, Feliciano did not need to be in his old work place. "I think that would be a good idea, don't you think so too Feliciano?" Lovino asked his younger brother.

Feliciano looked up at his brother and smiled sweetly, nodding to the plan that Elizabeta had suggested to the brothers. "Yea! We can get pasta for dinner tonight!" Feliciano said cheerfully as his normal self. Elizabeta smiled, wishing she had the money for the boys to enjoy their favorite meal. Lovino turned towards they door, Elizabeta and Feliciano followed the taller Italian to the red door.

"Off to the market I guess, hope people in London aren't as stupid as they were years ago" Lovino said, opening the reed door to the world. They began to walk down the stairs, Elizabeta running her fingers over the pennies in her pocket. Lovino had his fist in his coat in rage over the people in the city, hating to be around these damned British. And sweet little Feliciano had a hand on his razor, smiling sickly and thinking to himself. _'My friend…'_

_**!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**_

_**End of chapter two, hopefully no more flash backs. But when Kat begged me I could not say no. D: she looks so sad. **_

_**Please review and Rate**_

_**Next Chapter: The Contest: The Boy, The Beetle, and the Shop. (It will be a tad shorter then ch.1 and ch.2) What will happen to our favorite Italians? Find out soon!**_


	3. The Contest

_**Chapter three! Kat and I were all happy with the great reviews **__**J. Btw: Kat was singing to me while I wrote this chapter and it was funny. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but can I own you? :D **_

_**Warnings: Child abuse, Blood, Insanity, and Francis**_

_**~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~**_

_**Chapter Three: The Contest**_

The three made their way down the brick streets of London, heading to the market. As they walked down the streets they would ask questions about the shops and if the owners they knew were still there. They passed a small shop with odd items in the window, most having oriental symbols on them. In front of that shop sat a rather old looking man with a long pipe in his mouth, looking down at the ground. Lovino passed the man a glare, knowing who this man was.

The man had a long brown ponytail with a few strands that covered parts of his face, he had pale year dirty skin, and a black robe on. He was a very creepy looking man. The man looked up as soon as he felt Lovino's glare, the twos eyes met in a horrible clash. The man quickly moved his eyes back to the ground, knowing who the man was and knowing the horrible truth. Elizabeta looked at the man, who was none other then Mr. Wang.

They continued to walk towards the market, passing another shop that Elizabeta pointed out was her rival shop. The title was almost to hard to pronounce, but Elizabeta told them that the Braginsky family occupied and ran the store with their cousins. Lovino soon became very annoyed with the slow pace, but he could easily fix that small problem. Lovino began to walk faster, causing Elizabeta and Feliciano to walk faster, in order to catch up with him.

Lovino was so worried on how fast he could get there that he did no notice the rag covered man in front of him. He crashed right into the man, making the man fall and himself only kneeling. "Watch where you're going bastardo" Lovino cursed, the ragged man covered his mouth in shock and scurried as fast as he could to get away from the Italian. Lovino did not see who the man was, he had a hood over his face, and he honestly did not care for the poor man's pain.

Lovino looked around for his brother and Elizabeta, but sadly did not see them anyway he turned. Lovino was about to yell as loud as he could, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Elizabeta and Feliciano breathless behind him. "Slow down dear, You might get lost" Elizabeta said, Lovino cocked a smirk towards the Hungarian woman.

"Come now Ms. Elizabeta, give me some credit." Lovino laughed, Feliciano smiled as nodded. Elizabeta felt a bit stupid and pulled away quickly. "Come now dear, the market it just up the road" she said, pointing down the street. Lovino and Feliciano could see a few crowded stands and smoke from small shops that framed the market. The three walked down the street, arriving at the first few stands of the market. The smell of meats and sweets filled their noses, the three began to walk to the middle.

Then a horrible smell caught their noses violently, something so horrible that it made the two Italians make a gagging face. They looked around the area quickly, looking for the source of the stench, looking for a trash can or an open drain. But nothing was found, they looked at the crowd that was surrounding a stage. That's where the smell was coming from, even thought the smell was absolutely horrible they wanted to know where it came from.

Soon a loud, childish, and heavy British accented voice rang over the small conversations that other people where caring on. The three made their way to the front of the crowd, in front of the stage, to see a short boy in a middle-class uniform. The boy was holding a small green bottle with a label on it, and it fancy cursive letters it read: The Fabulous Feliks Lukasiewicz, Hair loss Solution.

The boy was speaking, trying to see this product. Lovino, being the sarcastic man that he was, took the bottle right from the small boy's hand and opened the cap. The young boy had a look of horror plastered on his small face. "No mister now your going to have to pay for that" the boy said, waving his finger back and forth in Lovino's annoyed face. The Italian growled in annoyance, he straightened himself up, Elizabeta took the bottle form Lovino's hands.

"What's this?" Elizabeta asked, the boy smiled happily and began his speech once again; " that, my lovely lady, it Mr. Lukasiewicz's miracle in a bottle! Guaranteed to halt and reverse hair loss! And it is only a small price of five pennies!" the boy smiled goofily, Feliciano smiled back, his bright blue eyes shone in the dimly lit skies of London. The boy must have been no older then ten, and telling by his voice that guess would probably be correct. He had dirty blond hair, thick eyebrows, tan skin and a large smile on his face, Feliciano wondered if this is what Alfred looked like when he was younger.

"Smells like Piss" Lovino said loudly and rudely, the boy's face stuck horror once again. He poured some on his fingers and nodded in conformation. "This is Piss…" he shot the boy a glare. "Piss with ink in a bottle with a fancy gay name" Lovino growled at the boy, he honestly did not have anything against a gay as a person but his was over doing it.

"What? Oh dear that disesteeming, don't touch that" Elizabeta complained to Lovino, the boy had a pout on his face. The crowd was divided by believers and people who found Lovino's comment so true. The fuss of the crowd alerted the owner of the wagon. A tall lemon-blond man with green eyes stormed out of the wagon, a fuming look was on his face. The man had extremely nice clothes and a pink over coat, which must have cost ten pounds. His skin was as clean as it could get and his hair was nicely brushed, lovino could tell this man was mainly focused on showman ship.

"You think you, like, can walk over to my stand and, like, completely insult my product! What would know about hair?" the man yelled, judging by is accented could tell he was from eastern Europe.

"I don't know much on hair, bastardo, but I do know what piss smells like, and I do know someone who knows more then you" Lovino threaded. The Polish man laughed at Lovino, finding a challenge in the man's comment. Feliciano looked at his brother with a worried look, but he honestly expecting this from his ill-tempered brother.

"And, like, who would that be?" he asked, flipping his shoulder length hair to the side. Lovino found a smirk on his lips, and before he could fully think about it he pointed to his little brother. "My little brother, Feliciano Vargas, could easily out do you on any task!" Lovino yelled to Feliks.

The blond male looked at the man that Lovino was pointing at, to him it was nothing more then a scrawny man with old dark clothing. Feliks smiled happily, knowing away he could make money off this man's threat.

"Very well." he smirked, turning to his wagon and pulling out a fancy box. He began to search for something inside this box, and he soon found it. It was an expensively crafted razor, but Feliciano could tell by the style of it, that it was mainly for show.

"If he can, like, do better then me in shaving; then I will, like, pay him five pounds" he said, a slight gasp was heard throughout the crowd and from Elizabeta. "And if he looses?" Lovino asked, Feliks formed a smile on his perfect face.

"Then you, like, pay me five pounds" he said, Lovino growled. Neither him nor his brother had five pounds, let alone one pound. Feliciano slipped his hand into his pocket and rubbed the razor he had slipped inside before they left. "Very well….a good contest" Feliciano said, finally making eye contact with Feliks, sending shivers down the man's spine.

Feliciano made his way to the side of the stage, where a few steps were placed, he got onto the stage and smiled at the taller man. Feliks motioned to two men in the crowd, both men having beards, and they made their way onto the stage. Feliciano and the men watched as Feliks ordered the boy to set up two portable chairs for the men.

Once the chairs were ready, and Feliciano found a few things that he needed, the men sat down for their free shave. Feliks made eye contact with Feliciano again, which was bad because the boy's eyes basically looked like knives aimed for his heart. Feliks wrapped a bib around the man's neck, to prevent anything getting on the man's clothes. Feliciano noted that Feliks was putting on a show, so instead of moving as gracefully as the Polish male, he just wrapped it and confirmed with the man for conformability.

Feliciano looked out into the crowd and noticed a certain man, with the face of scum. Feliciano smiled to himself, creating an insane plan that could help him with his revenge. "Will Mister Francis Bonnefoy be the judge?" Feliciano asked out loud, causing his brother to snap his eyes at the stairs of the stage. So that bug was here. A man began to move among the crowd and to the stage, moving as gracefully as ever.

The brothers noticed that the man still looked as menacing as ever, his blond hair being tied back, a scruffy beard, his dusty blue eyes, and his to fancy attire. He had this smirk that he sported so well, the same smirk that he had when he gave Alfred those invitations, or the same smirk had when he met Antonio, the smirk of a monster. "Glad, as always. To obliged my friend and neighbors" he said, his French accent still strong after so many years.

Lovino gripped onto Elizabeta's hands, feeling anger bubbling in his gut. _'Yeah, by obliging you neighbors, you mean kidnapping and sleeping with soon to be married men' _He though angrily, squeezing Elizabeta's hand harder.

"Ready?" Francis asked, turned his head to the two men, a smile on his slimy face. "Like, ready" Feliks sighed, slightly annoyed with the wait. "Ready" Feliciano said, pulling out his razor, darkness followed his voice.

Francis smiled and walked over to the two men, standing in between them, this way eyes would be on his the most. "The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" he said before he made a loud whistling sound with his mouth. Instantly the two men started working, Feliks just did it much more carelessly and flashy then the smaller Italian. Feliks began to apply the shaving cream, moving his body to a non-existing tune. The man was truly flashy and just wanted to show off.

Feliciano just kept a stern look as he did he job thoroughly and slowly, making sure to use his tool to its full potential. While Feliks just moved his wrist as fast as he could and shaved the man's face, worrying only on his speed and not his quality. But he did put on quite a show while doing a half-assed job. Slowly Feliciano shaved the man's face, cleaning it of the cream and hair.

When both men had finished, Feliciano finished about a second after Feliks, Francis smiled and touched the cheeks of the two freshly shaved citizens. He moved his palm up and down, feeling for any roughness. He looked down at the men ad nodded, showing that he knew who won. "The winner is Mr. Vargas!" Francis announced to the people. The people cheered for Feliciano, Feliks felt rage and humiliation at his loss, he almost pushed the man in the chair to the ground.

Feliks took a deep breath and walked over to the victor of the contest, who was now cleaning off his beloved weapon. Feliks held his hand out to Feliciano, who looked at it and shook it in return. In a dark voice, Feliks began to complement the Italian. "I bow to a man with skill that surpasses my own" Feliks said, turning to leave.

"I do believe that you owe me five pounds" Feliciano said, holding his hand out. Feliks growled in annoyance and pulled out his coin purse, pulling out the five pound and placing it roughly in Feliciano's hand. "May god smile apon you" he said bitterly, a frown on his face. "Until we meet again, Mr. Vargas" he said, passing a scowl to the man. Feliks turned to the small British boy and began to curse at him in Polish, pushing him to the wagon and demanding that he packs up everything so they can leave. Feliks hit the boy on the head, causing the boy to wince and pout in pain.

Elizabeta turned to Lovino with pity painted on her face. "It might just be my weak heart, but bless that poor boy" she said as she watched them ride away, Lovino nodded and hurried to his brother's side. Francis soon walked closer to Feliciano, his hand being held out to shake the brunette's hand.

"I say, Mr. um…Mr. Vargas, good show" Francis said, taking hold of Feliciano's hand and shaking it. Feliciano placed the pounds and he beloved razor into his coat pocket. "Do you have an establishment open?" he asked, Feliciano felt his gut drop.

"Yes, in a matter of fact he does" came the lovely voice of Elizabeta, who was not behind the two Italians. Feliciano, Lovino and Francis jolted their heads to see Elizabeta with a lovely and masterful grin on her pale face. "Feliciano Vargas' Tonsorial and Parlor, right above my shop on Fleet Street" Elizabeta said, placing a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"Your kindness is much obliged, Mr. Bonnefoy" Feliciano said, shaking his hand slightly. Lovino let out a slight huff at his brother for buttering up the monster. "I try to do my best for my friends a neighbors" he said smoothly, shaking Feliciano's hand back.

"Ah! Your establishment …is in Fleet Street you said?" Francis asked the Hungarian women, who nodded to the Frenchman. "Well then, Ms. Vargas, you will be seeing me by the end of this week" Francis said, smiling honestly to the Italians. Lovino had to turn himself away, feeling anger bubbling like a cauldron ready for Pasta.

"yes sir, and I promise you- without a penny's charge, the closes shave you will ever receive" Feliciano guaranteed to the world's scum. Francis gave one last smile and turned away, leaving them in his shadow as he walked away from the lower class citizens. Feliciano smiled and placed his hand on his brother, pulling him closer.

"You have lost no skill Fratello" Lovino said, pulling his brother into a hug. Feliciano smiled and nodded, whispering to his brother softly. "Do not worry my dear big brother, revenge is coming" his dark voice said against his brother's ears. Lovino formed a demented smirk and nodded to his little brother, revenge was coming and it would be sweet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**End of ch.3 please review.**_

_**LOVE Ya'll**_


End file.
